Otosan Uchi (RPG)
Otosan Uchi (O-1) was a boxed adventure with three books for the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game. It was released in December 1999. Otosan Uchi; The Imperial Capital Credits * Compiled by Patrick Kapera * Additional Material by Scott Gearin, "Gembu" Mike David Molinar, and Kevin Wilson * Cover Design: Chris Dornaus * Interior Artwork: Chris Dornaus, Carl Frank, Gary McKee, Michael Philippi, Eric Polak * Maps: Chris Dornaus, Steve Hough, and Valerie Valusek * Artwork Prepress: Bendon Goodyear and Steve Hough * Editing: D.J. Trindle and Rob Vaux Table of Contents (page 3) Chapter One: Introduction (page 4) * Introduction * Overview of Otosan Uchi ** History of the Imperial Capital ** Architecture of the Toshisoto ** People of the Toshisoto * Toshisoto Politics and Government * Military Presence in the Outer City * Magistrates and Law Enforcement * Religion and Worship of Otosan Uchi Chapter Two: Hayasu District (page 16) * Government of the Hayasu district ** Shinjo Hayasu * Exploring the District ** Eta village *** Azito ** Headman's Home *** Nasite ** Sheltered Swords Neighborhood *** Mirumoto Chuboko ** Fortune's Favored Neighborhood ** Wild Rice Neighborhood *** Ikoma Teruzumi *** Nubu *** Tadashiro ** Chirping Crickets Neighborhood *** Shibo *** Jubei ** Home of District Governor *** Otaku Hitoshi ** Private Home (Ide Taku) ** Private Home (Kitsuki Eju) ** Dojo/Private Home (Shinjo Torasu) ** Private Home (Iuchi Tokonichu) ** Private Home (Kakita Koishi) ** Private Home (Shiba Namako) ** Private Home (Agasha Yasushige) ** Shining Square ** Hayasu district Barracks (Shinjo Hiro) ** Rice Paddies ** Cherry Blossom Row (Kakita Izuko) Chapter Three: Hidari District (page 22) * Government of the Hidari district ** Asahina Hidari ** Kakita Arisigato * Exploring the Hidari District ** Lost Wishes (Yoshino) ** Sword by Kaiu Jitao ** Gengyo's Oddities (Gengyo) ** Swordsmith (Kakita Oda) ** Origami Shop (Asahina Onuri) ** Doji's Children ** Valley of Gold ** The Emerald Coin ** Inn of the Last Rise ** Light From Above ** Dance Studio (Kakita Zachi) ** The House of Loss ** Blessings of the Kami ** Private Home (Iuchi Fusa) ** Soul's Light (Asako Chiroku) Chapter Four: Higshikawa District (page 26) * Higshikawa Government ** Shosuro Mukai * Exploring the District ** Trader's Row ** The Endless Journey (Agasha Mukai) ** Time's Gift (Kaiu Jakuchu) ** Private Home (Ienja) ** Sweet Solace ** Sutsu, Koniba, and Hameo's House of Fish ** New Direction ** Child's Joy (Yasuki Kyasu) ** Graveyard of Shrines ** Port Warehouse (Soshi Kupo) ** District Stables and Imperial Barracks ** Home of District Governor ** Morning Star Wharves Chapter Five: Hinjaku District (page 30) * Government of the Hinjaku district ** Mirumoto Hinjaku * Exploring the District ** Ruins of a Burne-Out Eta House ** Eta Home (Obiete) ** Masakata Farm ** Takusan no Sakayana ** Shizukomen Crematorium ** Buichi's Bunraku Dolls ** Private Home (Riuko) ** Cult of Jurojin (Moto Fukushusha) ** Ancestral Mausoleum ** High Lowlies Neighborhood ** Wide Hat Neighborhood (Kibun) ** Imperial Mausoleum ** Durite Zoo ** Shudo Benten ** Private Home (Shinjo Kiiyo) ** Private Home (Togashi Kaori) ** Office (Doji Keiko) ** Private Home (Ikoma Saeko) ** Bitter Hearts (Yaoko) Chapter Six: Hojize District (page 34) * Government of the Hojize district ** Mirumoto Hojize * Exploring the District ** Merchant (Akodo Mioku) ** Private Home (Suzume Atsumura) ** Private Home (Seppun Yama) ** Carpenters (Gunsuki, Mairu, and Marahai) ** Hojize River Neighborhoods ** Kinjiren Tombs ** Won-Ka's House of Sweets ** Kankei Neigborhood ** Hojize District Courts ** Swordsmith (Kakita Chi-yomi) ** Clan Guide Houses ** Private Home (Ikoma Amido) ** Etchings in Straw Monastery (Jakure) ** Ignorance is Bliss ** Chiyora ** Chiken Temple ** Magistrate's Home/Memorial (Bayushi Rakitori) ** Private Home (Doji Kasumi) ** Private Home (Shinjo O-Kyo) ** Weaponsmith (Kaiu Issanare) ** Dark Cloud Monasteries ** Office of Isawa Atsu ** Private Home (Doji Tsuguko) ** Stables (Nodaru and Mitsuhide) ** Morning Star Tea House ** Kennel/Private Home (Yagi) ** Riverside Merchant Plaza (Sanjo) ** Moneylender/Exchange (Yasuki Akizanei) ** Home of the District Governor ** Red Sparrow Neigborhood ** Temple of Eternal Breath (Koro-san) Chapter Seven: Juramashi District (page 40) * Government of the Juramashi district ** Seppun Meyori * Exploring the District ** Private Home (Akodo Yoruga) ** Private Home (Doji Yosai) ** Private Home (Seppun Oshu) ** Private Home (Kitsuki Tarasu) ** Private Home (Kakita Yasu) ** Private Home (Kakita Ijimashi) ** Private Home (Shosuro Emiri) ** Private Home (Jigoro) ** Private Home (Mirumoto Koyo) ** Private Home (Akodo Noshiko) ** Gardens of the White Monk ** Private Home (Akodo Jizu) ** Private Estate (Shinjo Yokatsu) ** Private Home (Otaku Surugo) ** Blessings of the Eternal Kami ** Private Home (Agasha Ichiro) ** Private Home (Isawa Natsuko) ** Private Home (Asahina Rayoku) ** Private Home (Yogo Tanari) ** Private Home (Isawa Hajioki) ** Private Home (Kuni Mitsura) ** Private Home (Iuchi Cheng) ** Private Home (Goru-Wo) ** Private Home (Asako Iberu) ** Private Home (Asahina Tadashi) ** Private Home (Soshi Ryu) ** Private Home (Yogo Shidachi) ** Private Tea House (Shiba Kiyomori) ** Natsu-Togumara Shrine ** Private Home (Madam Niko) ** Private Home (Shiba Goriko) ** Private Home (Kitsuki Yodashi) ** Private Home (Daidoji Uriko) ** Private Home (Kakita Karizuki) ** Bright Wind ** Private Home (Matsu Goshio) ** Private Home (Shosuro Ryosin) ** Merchant (Tanamachi) ** Craftsman (Ujo) ** Craftsman's Quarter ** Glory's Forgotten Rest Inn ** Lamplightes ** Private Home (Gurin) ** Private Home (Kaigon) ** Kuroka Library ** Temple of Regency and Stability ** Juramashi District Meeting Hall ** Asamiri's Musical Troupe ** Maratu's Origata (Maratu) ** The Righteous Sun Aviary ** The Garden of Juramashi's Honor ** Boxes by Mijiki ** Kagura Dance Hall ** Jurojin's Chance ** "Dark Passage" ** Farm (Izaru) Chapter Eight: Kosuga District (page 48) * Government of the Kosuga district ** Kosuga District *** Hida Kosuga ** Yatoshin district *** Yotsu Ureiko * Exploring the Districts ** Children of Triumph ** Private Home Miya Kusuo ** Wizened Poet Neighborhood ** Shrine to Ebisu ** Private Home (Yasuki Hotaru) ** Glory's Shadow Neighborhood *** Osuko ** Private Home (Hida Kosuga) ** Lordless Master Neighborhood *** Kuchi, Mushi, and Kufuku ** Daikoku Arch ** Dojo Seou *** Yotsu Seiki, Yotsu Seou ** Private Home (Yotsu Ureiko) ** Flooded Merchant Bazaar ** Fearsome Farmer Village (Matsuru) Chapter Nine: Meiyoko (page 54) * Government of the Meiyoko district ** Shosuro Meiyoko ** Yogo Mamoru ** Bayushi Yashino * Exploring the District ** Ruins of Yogo Tenari's Estate ** Haven (Shosuro Ino) ** The Ivy Palace ** Mariko Theatre ** Ichinore's Jade Works ** The White Stream Oolong ** Takeo Library (Ikoma Manzoku) ** The Iris Petal ** Dojo Katai (Yogo Muteki) ** Yuji's Fountain ** The Maze of Wisdom ** Home of the District Governor ** Hana Garden ** Shintao Temple (Tetsudai) ** Private Home (Yogo Mamoru) ** The Makoto Wall ** Toshiyori ** Private Home (Soshi Saru) ** Magistrate's Station (Shosuro Hiro) ** Great Civic Hall ** Statue of Kinryoku and the Bloody Stone ** Kinenhi's Tower Chapter Ten: Ochiyo (page 60) * Government of the Ochiyo district ** Asako Ochiyo ** Takao * Exploring the District ** Private Home (Seppun Mojiki) ** Shinsei's Precious Memory ** Warehouse (Asako Ochiyo) ** Simple Pleasures ** Hiruma Tashiki's Dojo ** Asako Records (Akodo Tsugen) ** Stables (Ide Jukire) ** Nagiroko-To Shrine ** Merchant (Togaiyu) ** Merciful Spring Inn (Bujuro) ** Heaven's Gift Inn (Shige) ** District Armory ** The Golden Spire ** Eishuri's Compassion ** Gokenin's Home ** Converted Stronghold (Seppun Mojiki) ** Lotus and Petal ** Cartwrights (Ryomi and Chuiko) ** The Hope of the Hantei Inn ** The Temples to the Six Great Kami ** The Temple of the Sun Goddess (Adasu) Chapter Eleven: Toyotomi District (page 66) * Government of the Toyotomi district ** Shiba Toyotomi ** Isawa Zenshin ** Doji Isamu * Exploring the District ** Swordsmith (Agasha Hiroshi) ** The Jumping Frog (Yoshitoshi) ** All Words Are One (Shiba Yoko) ** The Lucky Orchid Blossom ** Yasuki Okuro's House of Many Wonderful Things ** Kado the Carpenter ** "Ring Out" (Shiba Samba) ** Silversmith (Asako Kiyonobu) ** The Pampered Flower ** True North ** Naku Naku ** Life's Love ** The Crying Peacock ** Everyone Dies (Didaro) ** The Horseless Moto (Otaku Raji) ** Wings of Fire (Asako Hikari) ** Dawn Before Darkness ** Library (Kasuga Kyioji) ** Fortune's Wisdom (Shintaro) ** The Lion's Rage (Akodo Masahari) ** Suma's Hot Spring ** Home of the District Governor ** Yum-Yum Mochi ** Magistrate Home (Shiba Michi) ** Shrine to Lord Moon ** The Palace of Remorse ** Yogu's Ruin (Pitsu Suru) ** The Smiling Wok Chapter Twelve: Tsai District (page 72) * Government of the Tsai district ** Bayushi Tsai ** Bayushi Komei * Exploring the District ** Bayushi's Mask ** Leaves of Shosuro ** Distict Barracsk (Akodo Tetsu) ** Guest Home (Friends of Governor Tsai) ** Life's Waterfall ** Bayushi's Bane (Agasha Mitsuko) ** Shosuro's Tear (Shosuro Setsuko, Shosuro Rui) ** Private Home (Bayushi Bancho, Yogo Rujo) ** Light as the Wind ** Achidaka Dojo (Bayushi Achidaka) ** The Cherry Spring ** Home of District Governor ** Dragon's Mists (Kitsuki Saru) ** Yogo's Strength (Yogo Komachi) ** Abandoned Houses (The Fog, Kikugoro) ** "The Brutal Flame" (Yogo Rujo) ** Shrine to Hofukushu Chapter Thirteen: Ekohikei (page 78) * The Ekohikei districts ** Private Home (Hiruma Neiru) ** Black Steel (Kaiu Bakin) ** Taste of Empire ** Inland Ferry ** "Welcome Home" ** Koku Well Spent ** Kawabito ** War Offices ** Fortune's Plaza ** Road of the Precious Shadow ** The Thousand Story Inn (Ikoma Chomei) ** Private home (Togashi Yori/Hatsumiri) ** Mountain to Mountain ** Mysteries Solved (Kitsuki Sugen) ** Diver's Club ** University (Kaiu Jinsin) ** Artisan Alley ** Hero's Grove ** Brighter Futures ** Seasons Change (Madam Katoko) ** Sight Unseen ** Imperial Mint ** Little Rokugan ** Shinjo's Thunder ** The Art of Form ** The Riddle (Bayushi Hamanari) ** Private Home (Ikoma Oguro) ** Little Pleasures ** "The Fringe" ** Celestial Paths ** Lion Ancestral Vault ** College of Miracles ** Private Home (Yasuki Riji) ** Peasant Shanty (Iyosuke) Chapter Fourteen: Undercity (page 85) * Beneath Otosan Uchi ** Kolat Stronghold (Shiruku) ** Kolat "Vault" ** Kolat Armory ** Kolat Guad Station ** Kolat Headquarters ** Kolat Holding Cells ** Permanent Agent Quarters ** Kolat Message Center ** Hida Nari's Tunnel and Nezumi Nest ** Oyabun Hideout ** Abandoned Escape Tunnel ** Siege Storage and Long-Term Housing ** Imperial Labyrinth ** Smuggler's Hidden Base ** Kanshi Community ** Imperial escape Route ** Sinkhole ** Oni Lair (Wakeru no Oni) ** Opium Den ** Imperial escape Tunnel ** Tortoise Smugglers Chapter Fifteen: Index (page 88) Appendix Material (page 96) * New Advantage: Hantei Blood * Improving Skills in Otosan Uchi Otosan Uchi; The Forbidden City Credits * Written by Patrick Kapera * Additional Material by Scott Gearin, "Gembu" Mike, and Kevin Wilson * Cover Design: Chris Dornaus * Interior Artwork: Chris Dornaus, Carl Frank, Gary McKee, Michael Philippi, Eric Polak * Forbidden City Maps: Craig Zipse * Maps: Chris Dornaus, Steve Hough, and Valerie Valusek * Artwork Prepress: Bendon Goodyear and Steve Hough * Layout and Design: Steve Hough * Editing: D.J. Trindle and Rob Vaux Table of Contents (page 3) Overview of the Ekohikei (page 5) * Overview of the Ekohikei Districts ** History of the Ekohikei *** The Hantei Diynasty *** From "Those Who Would Save the Empire", a Treatise on the Great War by Agasha Ginden, Imperial Advisor *** The Battle of Four Winds *** Recovery and Growth ** Architecture in the Capital *** Miwaku Kabe (The "Enchanted Walls") ** People of the Ekohikei *** Shiji Suro (The Lower Castes) *** Attitudes of the Nobility ** Manners and Etiquette *** The Will of Emperor Hantei * Role of the Ekohikei ** Function of the Clans in the Ekohikei ** The Sentaku Tribunal ** GM uses for the Sentaku * Ekohikei Politics and Government ** Organization and Practices ** Favors ** PCs within the Ekohikei ** On a Local Level ** The Sentaku Syndicate * Military Presence in the Ekohikei ** The Clan Embassies ** Defenses and Fortifications ** Emergency Services Kanjo Distric (page 20) * The Guided Tour - Day 1 * Exploring the Kanjo district ** The Eastern Wall and its Properties ** The Southern Gate into the Ekohikei *** Ancestor: Matsu Nokori ** The Eastern Lion Embassy *** Ikoma Kimura ** The Phoenix Embassy *** Isawa Ujina *** Isawa Kaede ** The Temple of Eternal Redemption *** Makasu *** Kokei ** The Scorpion Embassy *** Shosuro Sadato *** Shosuro Tage ** Sorrow's Falls ** Seat of Kanjo Government *** Shiba Kagi *** Shiba Omoko *** Kitsu Tanagi *** Bayushi Kijensen *** Isawa Tenjaku ** Inn of the Last Cherry Blossom *** Tsuyuge * Influences and Relations with the Kanjo District * Customs in the Kanjo District Chisei Distric (page 32) * The Guided Tour - Day Two * Exploring the district ** The Road of the Most High ** The Field of Sharp Returns *** Ryoju *** Miharuko ** Seat of Chisei Government *** Kakita Foruku *** Daidoji Aidogo ** The Crane Embassy *** Doji Shizue *** Doji Hayashi ** The Southern Wall and its Properties *** Asahina Imagari ** The Mnor Clan Embassies *** Kitsune Miru *** Yoritomo Hogosha *** Ryoshen ** Seppun Hill and Togashi Kenjin *** Raniyah the Sly ** Southern Guard Post ** Temple to the Seven Fortunes *** Taro * Influence and Relations of the Chisei district * Customs of the Chisei district Hito Distric (page 48) * The Guided Tour - Day Three ** The Oni Warai * Exploring the Hito district ** The Road of Fast Hopes *** Kakita Naru *** Biko *** Soshi Kokei ** The Temple to the Kami *** Shioda ** The Northern Wall and its Properties *** Ancestor: Otaku Tozuken ** The Unicorn Embassy *** Moto Ujiaki ** The Fox Clan Embassy *** Kitsune Sojin ** The Hito Water Gardens ** The Seat of Hito Government *** Ide Ukuri *** Ikoma Gomuri *** Matsu Kori *** Otaku Geshiko ** The Western Lion Embassy *** Akodo Matoko *** Matsu Mikiu * Influence and Relations of the Hito district * Customs of the Hito district Karada Distric (page 66) * The Guided Tour - Day Four * Exploring the Karada district ** Seat of Karada Government *** Hida Reitaan *** Yasuki Maro *** Daidoji Jikkyo ** Shinden Yaruki Jukko *** Kaiu Eto *** Bayushi Sozui ** The Western Wall and its Properties ** The Trading Grounds *** Tokiuji ** Imperial Museum of Antiquities *** Kuni Kessau *** Ikoma Megami ** The Crab Embassy *** Kuni Fujiko ** The Oni Warai *** Ide Tenseko *** Kyaku * Influence and Relations of the Karada district * Customs of the Karada district The Forbidden City (page 78) * The Guided Tour - Day Five * Exploring the Forbidden City ** Southern Gate into the Forbidden City ** Clan Guest Homes *** Bayushi Goshiu *** Bayushi Yojiro *** Hida Gembu *** Hiruma Maroke *** Ide Tadaji *** Ikoma Tsanuri *** Ikoma Ujiaki *** Iuchi Daiyu *** Kakita Ichiro *** Kakita Torikago *** Kakita Yoshi *** Shosuro Taberu *** Tetsuya *** Yasuki Taka ** The Otomo Guest Home ** The Seppun Guest Home ** The Imperial Water Gardens ** The Temple to Hantei ** "The Last Breat" *** Miya Hiyoko ** The Miya Palace *** Miya Satoshi * Exploring the Forbidden City - Day Six ** The Imperial Training Grounds *** Seppun Murinaga ** The Scorpion's Tale * The Imperial Palaces ** The Gates onto the Imperial Mound ** The Seppun Palace ** The Otomo Palace ** The Imperial Palace of the Hantei *** Abodaisu Daitan *** Imperial Family Alcove *** Sentaku Station *** Wayfarer's Station *** Funeral Pyre *** Imperial Library *** Secret Rooms/Hallways *** Emperor's Sanctuary *** Hidden Armory (Honor Guard) *** Shi-kojin Garden *** Emergency "Court" *** Emperor's Audience Hall *** Imperial Courts **** Bayushi Aramoro **** Bayushi Kachiko **** Emperor Hantei XXXVIII **** Kakita Ryoku **** Kakita Yinobu **** Kitsuki Yaruma **** Kitsune Meisuko **** Otomo Sorai *** Observation Chamber *** Imperial Family Alcove *** Jade Champion's Room **** Yorei Shiba Nakafusa *** Emerald Champion's Room *** Shadow Maze *** Imperial Throne Room *** Shrine to Hantei's Ancestors *** Observation Deck *** "Thunder's Triumph *** Amaterasu's Blessing * Imperial Influence and Relations ** The Hantei ** The Seppun ** The Otomo ** The Miya * Imperial Customs * A Final Goodbye Otosan Uchi; The Scorpion's Sting Credits * Written by Ree Soesbee * Additional Material by Don Gates and Rob Vaux * Cover Design: Chris Dornaus * Interior Artwork: Eric Anderson, Randy Asplun-Faith, Tom Biondillo, Kevin Daily, Carl Frank, April Lee, Thomas Manning, David Martin, Val Mayerik, William O'Connor, Michael Philippi, Mark Poole, Mike Raabe, Brian Snoody, Michael Sutfin, Susan VanCamp, Christina Wald * Maps: Chris Dornaus, Steve Hough, and Valerie Valusek * Artwork Prepress: Bendon Goodyear and Steve Hough * Layout and Design: Steve Hough * Editing: D.J. Trindle and Rob Vaux Table of Contents (page 3) Introduction (page 4) * Ambition's Price * The Kharmic Spin Wheels The Courtier's Tale (page 8) * A Vision of Truth * The Fair Voices of Lies ** The death of Kitsuki Yaruma ** Pomp and Circumstance ** Important Concerns * The 38th Hantei Falls ** Evening ** Seizing the Imperial City * The World Stood Stills ** The Crab connection ** Missing Dignataries ** Evening Events * Behind Night's Shadow ** The Blackened City ** Within the Palace ** The Death of the Heir ** Miharu Resistance ** The Miharu Plan ** Servants of the Scorpion ** Captives in the Palace * Streets of Otosan Uchi ** Spy vs Spy ** Internal Assault * The Fog of War ** A Captive Court ** The Saboteur ** The Geisha * The Crab Arrive ** Fire in the Palace ** Rescue? ** The Great Bear ** A Loss of Hope ** Death of a Heimin * When Men Stand Divided ** A Hostage Trade ** A Scorpion Wants Out ** The Minor Clans Negotiate ** Bayushi Dairu * The Face of My Enemy The Skirmisher's Tale (page 30) * Through Fire and Fury * A Vision of Truth ** Riots in the Streets * The Moment Before the Strike ** The death of Kitsuki Yaruma ** Afternoon ** The Scorpion Gather ** The Crane ** Toturi Leaves the Court * The 38th Hantei Falls ** Evening ** Seizing the Imperial City * Behind Night's Shadow ** The Blackened City ** Beneath the Streets ** One Bushi's War ** The Death of the Heir ** Battles of the Coup - Day One * Streets of Otosan Uchi ** Madness in the Streets ** A Saboteur ** Troops in the City ** Battles of the Coup - Day Two * The Fog of War ** Fall of the Crane ** Battles of the Coup - Day Three * The Crab Arrive ** Rescue? ** The Great Bear ** Battles of the Coup - Day Four * When Men Stand Divided ** The Last Day ** Seven Scorpion ** Battles of the Coup - Day Five * The Face of My Enemy The Soldier's Tale (page 50) * A Friend to the Darkness * A Vision of Truth * The 38th Hantei Falls ** Evening * Behind Night's Shadow ** The Blackened City ** The Death of the Heir? ** Battles of the Coup - Day One * Streets of Otosan Uchi ** A Saboteur ** Troops in the City ** Journal Entry: Back to the Wall ** Battles * The Fog of War ** The Lion and the Crane ** Journal Entry: Go Masters * The Crab Arrive ** Battles of the Coup - Day Four ** The Great Bear ** Journal Entry: Crashing Wave * When Men Stand Divided ** Champion of the Empire ** Battles of the Coup - Day Five ** Nemesis ** The Last Day ** A Hostage Trade * The Face of My Enemy ** Breaching the South Wall ** The Final Battle at the Southern Wall ** Toturi ** Hantei XXXIX ** Denouement ** The Akodo ** The Emperor Clan War Scenarios (page 70) * Scenario One: Back to the Wall * Scenario Two: Go Masters * Scenario Three: Crashing Wave * Scenario Four: End Game Otosan Uchi After the Coup (page 78) Category:RPG Books